xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Krillin
A member of the Z Fighters. Krillin is Goku's best friend. He is married to Android 18 and has one daughter. He was trained by Master Roshi. Bio Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. Five years have passed since Goku defeated Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, he, Goku and Bulma attend a reunion at Master Roshi's island, where Goku introduces them to his son, Gohan. While there, Krillin is as surprised as the others by the arrival of Goku's brother, Raditz, who reveals Goku's origins as a Saiyan and slaps Krillin into Kame House, taking Gohan with him. Krillin and Master Roshi offer to assist Goku in defeating Raditz, but instead, Piccolo makes a pact with Goku to only team up against Raditz and then go their separate ways after. After Piccolo and Goku defeat Raditz, Krillin arrives to the scene and goes to Goku's side while he is dying and watches his body disappear. Goku's death causes great woe in Krillin, who yells out in sadness over his best friend's death. He also witnesses Piccolo taking Goku's son Gohan with him into Break Wasteland to train, which Krillin could do nothing about, as Piccolo was too strong for him. When Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma return to Kame House, Krillin and Roshi discuss the true threat they face from the new Saiyans invading in a year. Roshi asks for Krillin to inform Chi-Chi of Goku's death and Gohan's kidnapping. Although he visits her, his fears of upsetting and angering Chi-Chi overcome him and he never actually reveals her what happened. When Yamcha is quickly killed by a kamikaze Saibaman, Krillin is enraged at his friend's death and unleashes his Scattering Bullet attack that obliterates all but one. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Nappa are all impressed with the sheer power of his attack, but it is not fast enough to work on the Saiyans. The battle continues, with Chiaotzu and Tien falling. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan come up with a plan to grab Nappa's tail to weaken him, then while he is not on guard, they blast him. However, the plan failed as Nappa had already trained his tail from attacks. Eventually Piccolo dies, taking Kami and the Dragon Balls with him, rendering Krillin and Gohan the only ones left to fight. They are saved by Goku, who shows his new power against Nappa, until Nappa is killed by Vegeta. Krillin asks Goku to fight Vegeta somewhere else to make sure the corpses of their dead friends do not get destroyed. Goku has Krillin take Gohan away from the battle. On the way back home Gohan has a change of heart, deciding they can not let Goku face this danger alone. They go to Gizard Wasteland (Krillin coming just so Gohan does not get hurt) and are able to help Goku with the Spirit Bomb he creates to defeat Vegeta; Krillin throws the ball, missing Vegeta, but Gohan bounces it back and it hits the Saiyan Prince, damaging him. At the end of the battle, Krillin is the only one of the five survivors (Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, and Yajirobe) who still has the ability to walk. As Vegeta struggles to crawl to his spaceship to escape, Krillin picks up Yajirobe's katanaand prepares to kill him to end his reign of terror. Goku tells Krillin not to and he explains that it is not right as Vegeta is now defenseless and may turn over a new leaf as a result of being spared, and also so that he may be able to fight him once again, impressed by Vegeta's strength. Krillin is understandably incredulous over Goku's compassion for the man who almost destroyed the planet and scoffs at the idea that Vegeta is capable of turning over a new leaf, but he ultimately and reluctantly decides to trust Goku's judgment and lets Vegeta go. Namek Saga With Piccolo, and thus Kami, dead, the Dragon Balls have become inactive and thus the Namek Saga begins, with everyone mourning the seemingly permanent deaths of Piccolo, Kami, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Fortunately, Krillin comes up with an idea. If the Dragon Balls were created by Namekians, then they could travel to Piccolo's home world, the planet Namek, to use theNamekian Dragon Balls to wish Kami, and thus, Piccolo back to life. While Krillin recovers from his injuries in Wukong Hospital Mr. Popo shows Kami's old spaceship and its incredible speed to Bulma. Afterwards, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan head off in the spaceship towards Planet Namek, to start their mission. After a few detours on their way there, the trio arrive and discover that this peaceful planet is under siege by galactic overlord, Frieza, the employer of the Saiyans and destroyer of Planet Vegeta (Goku and Vegeta's home world). To make matters worse, Vegeta is on the planet as well. Both are also after the Dragon Balls for immortality, and Krillin and Gohan discover that there is much more at stake than the lives of their departed friends. After watching Frieza's soldiers butcher several Namekians, Gohan and Krillin rescue a young Namekian named Dende from Frieza's henchman Dodoria and have to outrun Dodoria himself, eventually escaping by using the Solar Flare. Afterwards, Dende takes the two warriors to Grand Elder Guru, guardian of Namek, who is able to release the hidden ki potential inside them, causing their power levels to raise, once again, exponentially. Newly powered-up, a complex three-sided game of "capture the Dragon Balls" ensues between Frieza, Vegeta, and Krillin and Gohan. Eventually, when Vegeta discovers them, the Dragon Balls they collected are taken by Captain Ginyu to give to Frieza. They then decide to pool their resources so that the incredibly powerful Frieza can be defeated. Though Krillin reluctantly agrees to give Vegeta the Dragon Balls when they get them back, he privately plans with Gohan to sneak off with the Dragon Balls and make their own wish to bring back their friends when the time comes. He helps in the battles with Guldo andRecoome, managing to hit Guldo with a few Ki Blasts before Guldo time-freezes him. When fighting Recoome, Krillin kicks him in the back of the head to defend Vegeta from Recoome's attack, the Recoome Eraser Gun. Because of this intervention, Recoome's attack backfires, knocking out all but six of his teeth. Angered, Recoome retaliates by kicking Krillin in the back of the head, which puts him out of commission until he is healed by a Senzu Bean when Goku finally gets to Namek. After learning of the trouble on Namek, Goku (who had been recovering in the hospital) arrives to help. He makes quick work of the Ginyu Force, a group of mercenaries under Frieza's employ, but is badly injured and is taken by Vegeta to be recovered in a healing tank. Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta recover the Dragon Balls but Vegeta is unable to wish for his immortality without the password. Krillin leaves to get the password from Guru, but encounters Dende who informs him the password is "Porunga", they return and, with Vegeta asleep, decide to just make their own wish now. In the Namekian language, Dende wishes for Piccolo to be returned to life and brought to Namek. This causes Kami to return to life on Earth as well, and Master Roshi begins steps to gather the newly restored Earth Dragon Balls. Vegeta awakes a short time later and is enraged that his immortality has been taken from him, but Krillin and Gohan are saved by the arrival of Frieza, who demands their immediate attention. Frieza transforms in his second, more powerful form, and attempts to attack Dende. Dende is pushed out of the way by Krillin, who is quickly skewered on Frieza's horn and left for dead. He then turns his attention onto Gohan and starts badly thrashing him. With Frieza distracted, Dende uses his healing abilities to save Krillin. Here, the Destructo Disc makes its most memorable appearance when the supposedly dead Krillin appears out of nowhere to deliver the attacks on Frieza, which cuts off the bottom part of his tail, the distraction saving Gohan from certain death. Enraged at his lost tail, Frieza charges after Krillin, catching up to him easily. Krillin knew he needed to keep Frieza distracted long enough for Dende to save Gohan. He tricked and evaded Frieza for quite some time, eventually using a Solar Flare, to temporarily blind him. This is another example of Krillin's tendency to outwit opponents that he can not outfight. Piccolo shows up, having fused with the warrior Nail, and joins Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta in their fight. For a moment, it looks like the Z Warriors have the upper hand, before Frieza transforms again, leaving them in the dust. While Frieza is distracted, Vegeta urges Krillin to try to kill him, which would grant Vegeta a zenkai, which raises his power. Krillin is reluctant to attack Vegeta, but sees no other way and so he beams him through his belly. He then asks Dende to heal Vegeta, but Dende refuses, worrying Krillin that maybe Vegeta may die. Eventually, Dende is convinced and Vegeta is healed, much more powerful than before. Frieza finally gets wind of Dende's healing and so the tyrant kills him. Goku arrives back on the scene, and after witnessing Vegeta's horrible murder at the hands of Frieza, is enraged. Goku and Frieza then do battle, and although Goku puts up the best fight that Frieza has ever seen, he is still not able to defeat him. Enraged at how much of a challenge Goku has proven to be, Frieza, after surviving the Large Spirit Bomb, lashes out at Goku's friends, badly injuring Piccolo and horribly murdering Krillin by blowing him to pieces telekinetically. The death of his best friend completely unhinges Goku, as he believes that Krillin can never be returned to life as the Dragon can not grant the same wish twice. When Frieza pushes the final dial by declaring that he will kill Gohan next, Goku's anger explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time, granting him the power to defeat Frieza. In a desperate ploy Frieza attempts to destroy the planet, knowing that while he can survive in the vacuum of space, Goku cannot. Although Goku defeats Frieza, and although the rest make it off the planet, Goku appears to be killed with the planet's destruction. Using the Namekian Dragon Balls, which can grant the same wish more than once, Bulma wishes for Krillin to return to Earth alive and well, but Porunga says that he can only return him to the place he died. With planet Namek destroyed, they first wish to transport Krillin's soul to the Check-In Station inOther World, and then they wish him alive again. Krillin is returned to life, as are Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu as well as anyone killed by Frieza, which includes Vegeta and Dende. Everyone is delighted to hear that Goku is still alive, but are shocked when he refuses to come home yet, saying he needs to do more training in space. Though he misses his best friend, Krillin settles back into life on Earth with his friends, thankful for another chance at life. Android Saga Sometime after Garlic Jr.'s defeat, Krillin attempts to perfect his Kamehamehatechnique to get his mind off the breakup with Maron, but he realized that his Kamehameha techniques still were not good enough when he ended up causing a tsunami instead of splitting the waves. He also was not told off for it by Master Roshi because he was asleep during that time and thus missed it. He later sensed that Frieza and his father King Cold were approaching Earth, and after contacting Gohan, he left for a specific spot at Northern Wastelands, close to where Frieza would arrive on Earth. After Frieza and King Cold's defeat, Krillin learned of the threat of the Androids from the boy who defeated them via Piccolo. It was later revealed to him that the boy came from the future and was named Trunks. Goku, who came back from Planet Yardrat, showed him and the other Z Fighters the Instant Transmission technique, taking Roshi's sunglasses and giving them to Krillin. During the events of the Android Saga, Krillin, along with the other Z Fighters, trained hard after Future Trunks grim tale of events soon to unfold. When the day of reckoning did arrive, Krillin was right on the scene with his friends, ready to defend the Earth. When Goku battled Android 19, Krillin watched in horror when his heart virus began to take its affect on the Super Saiyan. Though Krillin attempts to aid his friend with a Senzu Bean, his efforts are futile. After Vegeta arrives and kills Android 19, Android 20 (Dr. Gero), attempts to escape, knowing that both Piccolo and Vegeta could easily kill him. The Z Fighters give chase, and Krillin is the first to find him near his laboratory. Krillin quickly realizes he is outgunned, and Dr. Gero attacks him without any restraint and beats him up. Shortly after, Krillin watches Dr. Gero enter his lab and releases his ki to give word to the other Z Fighters. Piccolo and Tien are first on the scene, proud of Krillin for finding it. Just as they begin their assault, Krillin informs them that Dr. Gero beat him to it. This angers Piccolo. While inside, Dr. Gero releases Android 17 and Android 18. They then kill the doctor and release another of his creations, Android 16. While the Z Fighters battle with the powerful machines, Krillin stands back in horror, knowing that he would be no match for them. The androids defeat the Z Fighters with relative ease, and head off to kill Goku. Krillin attempts to talk them out of it, but fails. However, Android #18 walks up, wishes him good luck, and kisses him on the cheek. A short time later, Krillin and Future Trunks destroy Dr. Gero's laboratory along with the early stage of the evil Cell. Meanwhile, after merging with Kami, Piccolo gave chase a fleeing Cell, knowing that he must stop the creature fromabsorbing 17 and 18. Tien and Krillin join the hunt, and once again, Krillin is the first to find the enemy. In filler, he saves a woman and her younger brother from Cell, just as the monster was about to absorb them. He gives them enough time to get onto an airplane, and uses Solar Flare on Cell to escape with them, but Cell catches up. Krillin then proceeds to attempt and fight Cell only to be smashed through the airplane. Just before Cell nearly kills Krillin, Piccolo and Tien then arrive, and Cell flees once again. After Cell is successful in absorbing Android 17 and reaching his second state, Bulma creates a remote that can shut down Android 18 so that Cell could not absorb her. She instructs Krillin to be the one to do it, but upon arriving at the battle scene, he sees how frightened she is, and he remembers the kiss she gave him. He then throws the controller to the ground and smashes it, revealing that he had fallen for the beautiful android. Then Cell uses the "Solar Flare" technique to blind everyone within a 1000000000 mile radius and starts absorbing 18. Then Krillin begins attacking Cell head on, attempting to save her, but it was too late, and Cell reaches his "Perfect" form. Out of anger, a heart-broken Krillin foolishly attacks Cell, only to be smashed away in seconds. However, he did manage to sense a large bulk of Cell's power that he kept hidden a split-second before being kicked away by Perfect Cell, causing him to warn Future Trunks about his hiding his overall power upon being fed a Senzu Bean. Cell then defeats both Vegeta and Trunks, and goes on to announce a tournament he calls, The Cell Games. The Z Warriors then spend the remaining 10 days preparing for the games, as does Krillin. He also spends time with his best friends, Goku and Gohan who decide not to train. When the day finally arrives, Goku is the first to battle Cell. After a long and intense battle, Goku forfeits, and tells Gohan that it's his turn to fight. In order to unleash Gohan's anger, Cell spawns seven Cell Jr.s. They then proceed to attack the Z Fighters, including Krillin. With all this, and Cell's murder of the peaceful #16, Gohan's anger explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and causes Cell to revert to his second form and cough up Android 18 after being kicked in the stomach by Gohan. Krillin immediately tends to her side, much to Vegeta's objections and surprise (presuming Vegeta was still bitter about his first fight with Android 18) and calling Krillin a fool. Cell later attempts to self-destruct, only to be teleported away by Goku, killing himself in the process. Cell manages to survive and returns to Earth. Krillin, along with Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha all join forces to help Gohan against the newly empowered Cell. Krillin, like the rest, is brushed off by Cell's energy multiple times. Finally, after Vegeta provides the distraction needed, Cell is put down by Gohan for good in a Kamehameha wave struggle. After returning to the Lookout, the Z Fighters summon Shenron and ask for Goku to be revived. However, Goku asks not to be brought back. With one wish left, Krillin asks if Shenron will remove the bombs from inside the android's bodies, just another show of compassion toward #18. #18 sees this while hiding, and is shocked but charmed. She then reveals herself looking very angry towards Krillin, but then replied that it was a very nice thing he did for her, showing that she may have a soft spot for Krillin after all. She leaves, as do the rest of the Z Fighters, off to continue their lives. Power Level Krillin's power level at the start of Dragon Ball Z is 206 according to Bulma's modified scouter. Later, during the battle with the Saiyans, his suppressed power level is 1,100 (1,083 in the manga) and 1,770 when fighting at full strength. After having his potential unlocked by Guru and while powering up to fight against Guldo, his power level is over 10,000 according to Jeice's scouter, and 13,000 according to Daizenshuu 7. The last rating of Krillin's power level is 75,000 during the battle with Frieza, according to the 1991 V-Jump #1. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu (which covers up the series from Raditz's arrival to the Frieza Saga finale), Krillin's power level in level 48 (the top level in the game) is 950,000. According to the third book of Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Krillin's power level is 100,000 in Garlic Jr. Saga and 600,000 against the Androids. He is strong enough to hit Imperfect Cell in the stomach with a headbutt,16 and he is also able to survive a fight against a Cell Jr. In the Fusion Saga, while Vegito is turned into candy by Super Buu, King Kai suggests to send Krillin & Yamcha to fight him instead of Goku & Vegeta, implying they're his next best fighters much to their surprise. In the Kid Buu Saga, he is shown to handle Yamcha, who previously easily beaten Olibu, without breaking a sweat. He is also strong enough to stay on his feet with Yamcha against Kid Buu after the latter's attack managed to defeat all the other dead fighters. Krillin is shown to be able to keep up with Goten and Trunks, also in their Super Saiyan form, aiding them and Android 18 against Bio-Broly, and even to cause him some harm. In "Yo! Son Goku And His Friends Return", Krillin volunteers to fight Abo & Kado when hearing they're only "as strong as Frieza was in his days" (the manga of the movie makes a reference to his 1st form) - implying that he's indeed "over 530,000". Despite this, Android 18 decline his decision because there's no prize money for it. In Krillin's profile for Resurrection ‘F’ he is referred to as "the strongest Earthling warrior". Training Episodes # There Is Planet Earth, Father! Frieza and King Cold Strike Back! Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Speed Ki Blast – Krillin's signature attack in the Raging Blast games. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Used in the Butōden series (named Renzoku Energy Dan) and the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Best Headbutt (全力頭突き) – Krillin's headbutt technique. He uses a headbutt to defeat Paul and impress his sister Mint, while he was at the Popo Poco Volcano village,17 and he later uses the technique against Cell during the Imperfect Cell Saga when he struggles to save Tommy and his sister from the monster.16 It is one of his super attack as an adult in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu (named Super Head-Butt), and as a kid Dragon Ball Heroes (named Best Headbutt). * Balloon Technique (Fūsenka) – Krillin sucks in some air, causing him to inflate like a balloon and float. He uses this technique during his battle against Goku in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. * Farting (Sukashippe) – Krillin goes above an opponent and farts in their face. Used as a revenge after Bacterian did the same to him. * Rengeki – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Krillin can combine it with Yamcha's and Tien's rush attacks to form the Earthling Strike. Krillin's High Speed Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai is the Berserk Fist/Valiant Fist, and he also uses the Zanku Fist and the Jackhammer. * Kamehameha – Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. ** Full Power Kamehameha – A stronger variant of the Kamehameha used against Frieza in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. ** Team Work Kamehameha – A double Kamehameha attack used by Krillin and Yamcha in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. ** Kamehame Fever - A team Kamehameha used by Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku. * Double Tsuihikidan – A move where Krillin fires two energy waves that target his enemy. Krillin used this technique against Piccolo in the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament. It was named Homing Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Scattering Bullet – After witnessing the death of Yamcha, Krillin fires a Ki blast at his enemy. Right before it hits, the attack flies above his target and scatters apart resulting in several small but powerful blasts. * Destructo Disc – Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. ** Dual Destructo-Disc – A team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. ** Chain Destructo Disc Barrage – A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin against Frieza. ** Super Destructo Disc – A more powerful version of the Destructo Disc used by Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. * Solar Flare – An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. Krillin used this technique frequently, the most notable was against Great Ape Vegeta. ** Heavenly Sunlight – A combined Solar Flare attack used with Tien Shinhan in Attack of the Saiyans. * After Image Technique – An attack that leaves multiple false images of the user. The Afterimage Strike is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Tri-Beam – Tien Shinhan's signature attack. Krillin can use it in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. * Tri-Form – Used against Nappa along with Piccolo to create three versions of himself that could fight. Krillin uses this technique only in the anime. * Risking it all for a friend – Krillin jumps in the way of an incoming Ki Blast to save Gohan. Used during the Garlic Jr. Saga. * Photon Bomber – An energy sphere used by Krillin as a final attack to destroy Dr. Gero's laboratory. * Spirit Bomb – The ultimate technique that King Kai taught to Goku. Krillin is able to use it when Goku gives it to him to try and defeat Vegeta. In the story of Supersonic Warriors, after dying of the heart virus, Goku comes back for a day to teach this technique and the Kaio-ken to Krillin. * Spirit Ball – Used against Kid Buu when he attacks the Majin in the Other World along with Yamcha in the anime. Krillin can perform this homing technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 as well. * Senkouken – A dashing punch used in the Butōden series. * Shockwave Kick – A turn around kick used in the Butōden series. * Gariou Kick – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. * Diving Kick – A diving double foot stomp. Named in the Butōden series. He also uses it as his diving smash in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Reverse Kamehameha – Krillin uses the Reverse Kamehameha in the Butōden series to perform attacks like headbutts or knee smashes. He also uses the Knee Drop in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Meteo Irritation – His meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Flicker – Krillin jumps and rolls past the enemy. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Battles * Krillin vs. Goku * Krillin vs. Fighter 97 * Krillin vs. Bruce Lee Impersonator * Krillin vs. Bacterian * Krillin vs. Jackie Chun * Krillin vs. General Blue * Krillin vs. Fangs the Vampire * Krillin vs. Chiaotzu * Krillin vs. Goku * Krillin vs. Tambourine * Krillin vs. Piccolo * Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha vs. Scarface and Shorty(Anime only) * Krillin vs. 4 Saibamen * Krillin, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Gohan vs. Nappa * Krillin, Gohan, and Yajirobe vs. Vegeta * Krillin and Gohan vs. Banan and Sūi * Krillin and Gohan vs. Dodoria * Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta vs. Guldo * Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta vs. Recoome * Krillin and Gohan vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) * Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta vs. Frieza (First Form/Second Form) * Krillin vs. Frieza (Second Form) * Krillin vs. Dr. Gero (Anime only) * Krillin vs. Cell (Imperfect) (Anime only) * Krillin vs. Cell (Perfect) * Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Second Grade),20 Future Trunks(Super Saiyan/2nd Grade Super Saiyan),20 Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power), and Piccolo vs. Cell Jrs. * Krillin, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), and Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super Perfect) * Krillin vs. Pintar * Krillin vs. Super Buu (Anime only) * Krillin, Yamcha, Olibu, and Pikkon vs. Kid Buu (Anime only) * Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Master Roshi (Full Power), Tien Shinhan, and Jaco vs. Frieza Force * Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army * Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, and Tien Shinhan vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) * Krillin vs. Android 17 * Krillin vs. Goku * Krillin, Gohan, and Goku vs. Ebifurya and Kishime * Krillin, Gohan, and Master Roshi vs. Dr. Kochin * Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, and Master Roshi vs. Dr. Wheelo * Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo vs. Dr. Wheelo * Krillin vs. Amond * Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu vs. Turles * Krillin vs. Lord Slug * Krillin and Gohan vs. Salza * Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Cyclopian Guards * Krillin and Gohan vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Krillin vs. Zangya * Krillin and Gohan vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Krillin and Android 18 vs. Bio-Broly * Krillin, Goten (Super Saiyan), and Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Bio-Broly Screenshots KrillinBU01.png 280px-KrillinDestructoDiskEarth.png 91 z fighters.PNG Z warriors.PNG 53zwarriors.PNG 52z warriors.PNG 98-1461003908.PNG krillin.PNG|Police Man Arrival.PNG 75-1479143827.PNG 73-1479143827.PNG 68-1479143826.PNG 66-1479143826.PNG 65-1479143825.PNG 61-1479143825.PNG 60-1479143824.PNG 57-1479143824.PNG 50-1479143823.PNG 49-1479143823.PNG 43-1479143822.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0402.jpg IMG 3385.JPG IMG 3384.JPG IMG 3383.JPG IMG 3382.JPG IMG 3378.JPG IMG 3377.JPG IMG 3376.JPG IMG 3374.JPG IMG 3372.JPG DBZ Kai EP 1110167.png DBZ Kai EP 1110144.png DBZ Kai EP 1109753.png DBZ Kai EP 1109730.png DBZ Kai EP 1109615.png DBZ Kai EP 1109592.png DBZ Kai EP 1109569.png DBZ Kai EP 1109546.png DBZ Kai EP 1109523.png DBZ Kai EP 1109500.png DBZ Kai EP 1109477.png DBZ Kai EP 1109454.png DBZ Kai EP 1109431.png DBZ Kai EP 1109408.png DBZ Kai EP 1108856.png DBZ Kai EP 1108833.png DBZ Kai EP 1108810.png DBZ Kai EP 1108787.png DBZ Kai EP 1108764.png DBZ Kai EP 1108741.png DBZ Kai EP 1108718.png DBZ Kai EP 1108695.png DBZ Kai EP 1108672.png DBZ Kai EP 1108649.png DBZ Kai EP 1108626.png DBZ Kai EP 1108603.png DBZ Kai EP 1108580.png DBZ Kai EP 1108557.png DBZ Kai EP 1108534.png DBZ Kai EP 1108511.png DBZ Kai EP 1108488.png DBZ Kai EP 1108442.png DBZ Kai EP 1103543.png DBZ Kai EP 1103520.png DBZ Kai EP 1103497.png DBZ Kai EP 1103474.png DBZ Kai EP 1103451.png DBZ Kai EP 1103428.png DBZ Kai EP 1103405.png DBZ Kai EP 1103014.png DBZ Kai EP 1102991.png DBZ Kai EP 1102968.png DBZ Kai EP 1102945.png Kai 42 (478).png Kai 42 (464).png Kai 42 (463).png Kai 42 (462).png Kai 42 (461).png Kai 42 (460).png Kai 42 (454).png Kai 42 (453).png Kai 42 (452).png Kai 42 (450).png Kai 42 (448).png Kai 42 (447).png Kai 42 (445).png Kai 42 (444).png Kai 42 (442).png Kai 42 (441).png Kai 42 (440).png Kai 42 (439).png Kai 42 (437).png Kai 42 (436).png Kai 42 (435).png Kai 42 (433).png Image 180622 214951.png Image 180622 214935.png Image 180822 155139.png Image 180822 155102.png Dragon 76 0834.jpg Image 180826 231444.png dragon 76 0728.jpg Image 180801 125033.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Perverts Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Duplication Category:Army of Light Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fusion Dance Category:Earthling Category:Zombies Category:Armor Users Category:Aura Reading Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Transformation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Father Category:Sarcasm Category:Torture Victims Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Souls Category:Z Fighters Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Chick Magnet Category:Resurrected Category:Cheaters Category:Trackers Category:One-Man Army Category:My Masters Category:Retired Category:Secret Keeper Category:Valhalla Category:Turtle School Category:Cowards Category:Pacifist Category:Code of Honor Category:Special Forces Category:Resistance Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Murdered Category:Martial Artist Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Teachers Category:A Class Category:Monks Category:Shaolin Category:Inventors Category:Warrior Category:Body Alteration Category:Photokinesis Category:Boss Battle Category:Danger Sense Category:Universe 7 Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Humans Category:Manslaughter Category:Petrified Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Widower Category:Heterosexuality Category:Age